


Jams Are A Religious Experience

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Unsafe driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Dave and Kanaya go on a road trip.</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jams Are A Religious Experience

“Thank you again for doing this,” Kanaya shouted over the incredibly loud gangster rap that filled the car. She sat awkwardly in the passenger’s seat of Dave’s ancient red carolla, her back straight, her legs pressed together, and her hands folded on her lap.

“It’s cool.” Dave slouched in the driver’s seat, one hand on the wheel, the other holding a bottle of apple juice, complete with bendy straw swirling an unnecessary amount, all the way to his mouth.

“What?” Kanaya again had to yell over the unrelenting beat.

Dave removed his hand from the wheel, to make a thumbs up, holding the vehicle steady with his knees.

The two sat in silence for the next half hour. The kind of silence that is incredibly loud and hurts your ears. And also gives you the nagging desire to keep your bitches in line.

“Are you sure this car will be capable of getting us all the way to New York?” Kanaya finally managed.

“What?” Dave yelled back.

Kanaya turned the volume knob on the stereo down before repeating herself.

“Whoa.” Dave swatted at her hand. “First of all, this car is a fuckin’ majestic eagle, soaring through the sky proclaiming its freedom while descending on unsuspecting prey. Second of all, don’t touch the jams. Rose seems to really like you, and that makes you cool with me. I got no problem haulin’ you along on this epic quest for familial bonding. But a man’s jams are sacred, and right now it’s time for church.”

Said jams returned to worshipable levels.

******

“This is shit,” Dave concluded after thirty seconds of Beethoven's 5 Symphony.

“Just give it a little longer.” Kanaya’s eyes were closed and her head bobbed to the music, one hand outstretched, conducting. “You have to listen closely to really appreciate it. This performance in particular is exquisite if you pay attention to the subtleties.”

“I shouldn’t have agreed to let you choose the music.” Dave took a sit of the apple juice that had sat in the car overnight. “I shoulda guessed something like this would happen.”

******

“I’m gonna pop some tags,” Dave and Kanaya sang into imagined microphones. “Only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I’m I’m I’m huntin’, lookin’ for a come up. This is fucking awesome.”

Kanaya began the first verse. “Walk up to the club like what up, I got a big cock!”

******

“Play the one with the cannons again.” Dave gestured wildly in the air.

Kanaya nodded. “1812 Overture.”

“Yeah, that one kicks ass.”

******

The car rolled into the Lalonde driveway mid evening. Greetings and introductions and hugs abounded.

After the commotion died down, Dave pulled Rose aside. “Listen. This girl rules. You had fuckin’ better put a ring on that, pronto.”


End file.
